flintstonejetsonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crybaby Dolls
Crybaby Dolls is a short as a promotion for the episode "The Babies". Plot Baby Bully "advertises" about "Crybaby Dolls" with Astro and Dino as the crybaby dolls. Transcript (Shows inside of Astro's mouth, and zooms in showing Astro and Dino crying) Astro and Dino: Don't wanna do it! Don't wanna do it! Baby Bully: You are gonna be "adverstised", and you are gonna LIKE IT!!!!!!!! (Astro and Dino continues crying) Astro and Dino: No! No! No! Nnnnoooooooo!!!!!!!! (Astro and Dino continues crying, as Baby Bully drops them on the chair) Baby Bully: Now, SIT DOWN!!!!!!! And don't even think of getting out! Dino: (crying) I hate this! Astro: (crying) I do to, I'll be glad when this whole baby-thing is over. (Shows a bunch of daycare kids sitting on the floor) Baby Bully: Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, kiddies of all ages! I've got a big surprise, the one, the two, the onlies--- (Baby Bully opens the curtains to show Astro and Dino) Baby Bully: Crybaby Dolls! (Astro and Dino starts to sniffle and start to cry) Baby Bully: Yes, Crybaby Dolls! They do nothing but cry! Cry, cry, cry, cry, cry! But you can do anything you want with it, I mean ANYTHING! (Shows Baby Bully with two bottles as Astro and Dino tries to get them) Baby Bully: Like, pour milk from bottles into diapers. (Baby Bully pours the milk into Astro and Dino's diapers) (Astro and Dino continues crying) Baby Bully: Give them a diaper wedgie. (Baby Bully's hands land on Astro and Dino's diapers, and gives them a big wedgie, causing them to cry even louder) Astro and Dino: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby Bully: Scare them! (Baby Bully has a jack-in-the-box, as Astro and Dino starts to cry even more louder) Astro and Dino: WWWWAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Baby Bully: Slap them in the back. (Baby Bully slaps them in their back, Astro and Dino starts to cry again) Astro and Dino: AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Baby Bully: And pinch them. (Baby Bully pinches them as hard as he can, causing Astro and Dino to cry unusually loud) Astro and Dino: WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baby Bully: And---- Ms. Happy: Baby Bully, what do you think you're doing?! Baby Bully: Uh-oh! (Shows an angry look of Ms. Happy) Baby Bully: (laughing nervously) I was just "adverstising" a "mercial" about dolls, I got Astro and Dino as the dolls. Ms. Happy: Oh, yeah! By hurting them? (Ms. Happy looks in their diapers, and sees milk in there) Ms. Happy: And pouring milk in their diapers? Baby Bully: (playing innocent) No! No! No! Why would you I would do such a thing? Ms. Happy: (angrilly) Baby Bully!!!!! (Baby Bully gulps) Ms. Happy: (angrilly) Go to time-out, right NOW!!!!! We'll have a discussion about this when your parents come. (Baby Bully starts to burst to tears) Baby Bully: But---- Ms. Happy: (angrilly) NOW!!!!!! (Baby Bully sadly walks to time-out, and starts crying) (Ms. Happy pants angrilly, and then calms down) (Astro and Dino continues sniffling) Ms. Happy: It's okay! Baby Bully is in time-out, he will not harm you two any more. Let me just make you two fill better. (Ms. Happy kisses Astro and Dino on the face) (Astro and Dino stops sniffling, and starts giggling and speaks babytalk) Ms. Happy: I'll give you two a "wowwi-pop" and band-aids to make you two feel better. Baby Bully: Can I have a "wowwi-pop"? Ms. Happy: Excuse me. (Angrilly) NO!!!!!!!! You've been a naughty boy, and naughty boys don't get "wowwi-pops"! (Baby Bully cries) Ms. Happy: Let me give you new diapers, band-aids and a ba-ba. (Ms. Happy changes their diapers, puts on band-aids and gives them bottles) (Astro and Dino are happy, and giggles as Ms. Happy gives them another kiss) Category:Shorts